Seldom Heard
by Shira Lansys
Summary: Seven drabbles in seven days about Dennis Creevy. Written for Nymphadora Bellamort Weasley's "Story Week" challenge.
1. Love

Title: Love

Wordcount: 100

Character: Dennis Creevy

Challenge: Story Week

He's never fallen in love with anyone before; he doesn't know that it's unusual or (in some people's eyes) wrong. He does think that maybe it's a little different to how things usually go, but it doesn't really make a huge impact on him.

He takes to following him around like a lost puppy - not that he hadn't before. It isn't difficult, seeing as they're roommates. All the same, a little part of him whispers to keep it to himself. So he never tells Nigel anything he wants to.

In the end, it doesn't make a lot of difference.


	2. Kiss

Title: Kiss

Wordcount: 100

Character: Dennis Creevy

Challenge: Story Week

He's fallen so hopelessly in love; fallen so far that he doubts he has any chance of getting back out. That's okay though; he's content to dream.

Or, at least, he would have been, had Christmas never happened.

Whoever thought to put mistletoe above the door to their dorm was a genius and should be worshipped as a god, in Dennis' opinion. A situation that could have been very awkward (bumping into Nigel underneath the mistletoe) turned out to be the most wonderful experience ever (Nigel leaning down to place a shy kiss on Dennis' lips).

He could die happy.


	3. Heartbreak

It's funny that the worst and best moments of his life could happen with such quick time in between, Dennis will think later. At the time, he can do nothing but _feel_.

"What was that?" he asks, grabbing Nigel's hand when the boy turns to flee.

"Mistletoe kiss," Nigel says, plastering a silly smile on his face. "Just for fun. It's not like it meant anything."

"It did for me," Dennis whispers, and runs from the room before Nigel can stop him.

It's his first taste of heartbreak, and he finds that he does not care for it at all.


	4. Happy

He avoids Nigel for a whole hour, and manages to limit his tears to only half of that. He is being ridiculous, he tells himself. Utterly ridiculous.

He's just decided that he need never run into Nigel on his own again, so to save on awkward situations, when the blonde boy comes stumbling around the bole of the tree Dennis is hiding behind. He's panting a little, as though he's been running.

Dennis is about to make his excuses and flee when Nigel gasps out, "It meant something to me too."

And those six words make Dennis so, so happy.


	5. Change

There are four universities in the wizarding world. All of them elite. All of them abroad. All of them almost impossible to get into.

And here sat Dennis, clutching a letter of acceptance into the most elite of them in his hands. It's so amazing he can barely believe it.

If only Colin were here to see this….

He shakes off the morose wishes. They'll do him no good.

He runs out to the lake, under the tree where they shared their second kiss. He knew Nigel would be there.

He excitedly tells him the news, ignoring the unasked question.


	6. Goodbye

"This is goodbye then." Nigel's voice is small, pained. Dennis wants to embrace him, but that'll only make it harder.

If only he'd got into the universities in Europe. Their relationship could have survived being split by the English Channel.

It couldn't survive being split by half the world.

"I still love you, you know," Dennis says. He won't cry. He won't.

"I don't think I'll ever stop," Nigel says, and he _is _crying. He'd look heartless if he didn't join in, Dennis reasons, although he couldn't have held back the tears if he'd tried.

"Goodbye, Nigel."

"Goodbye, my love."


	7. Hello

Dennis gets the surprise of his life when he comes home from uni one day to find Nigel sitting on the bed in his one-room apartment. "I can't do it, Den," he says simply.

And Dennis doesn't have to ask, because he hadn't been sure how he was supposed to survive without Nigel either.

"What are we going to?" he breathes into Nigel's neck as they embrace.

"I'm coming to America," Nigel tells him simply. "I love you too much not to."

And Dennis realises that that had been the solution all along, if only they'd looked to see it.


End file.
